The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox×procumbens ‘Pink Profusion’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Pink Profusion’. The new cultivar represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new invention arose from an ongoing controlled breeding program by the Inventor in Glencoe, Ill. The new invention arose from an ongoing controlled breeding program by the Inventor in Glencoe, Ill. The objectives of the breeding program are to develop improved cultivars of spring blooming moss phlox by developing select interspecific hybrids of Phlox with novel traits of flower colors, plant habits, and tolerance to drought and soils with high salinity and pH.
‘Pink Profusion’ was derived from a cross made in May of 2007 under controlled conditions (that excluded natural pollinators) between Phlox subulata ‘McDaniels's Cushion’ (not patented) as the female parent and pollen that was pooled from multiple unnamed plants of Phlox stolonifera as the male parent. The resulting seedlings were planted for evaluation in June of 2008. ‘Pink Profusion’ was selected in May of 2009 as a single unique plant amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem tip cuttings by the Inventor in June of 2009 in Glencoe, Ill. Asexual propagation by stem tip cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.